


Simple Desire

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Best friends forever.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Simple Desire

**Author's Note:**

> _Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers_   
>  _This simple desire is everlasting_
> 
> 2006? 
> 
> -KHYML 15Min

"You have a strange expression on your face."

"I'm thinking," Roxas replied, frowning as he glanced up at his friend.

"Thinking much too hard, then," Axel decided, tugging a silvery object away from Roxas and holding it up. "'S'this?"

"Keychain. Found it," Roxas said quickly.

"Not worth thinking so hard over, is it? Keep it," Axel commented as he dropped it back into Roxas' hands.

"I was going to." Roxas slipped it into his cloak before Axel could grab it again. Or perhaps so Axel would try to grab it again.

"Were you?" Axel questioned, slipping a hand down Roxas' back to guide him along. "Well, let's slip into a building or something. I may or may not have snuck away when Vexen wasn't looking."

"Axel!"

Roxas knew he shouldn't have been surprised that his outburst was so quickly silenced by a mouth over his own and Axel's hands on his shoulders. Decidedly Axel's way to shut him up. And he'd only let Axel do it to him, just like only Axel could touch him and, he hoped, he was the only one Axel let touch him back.

They were friends, after all. Best friends. Forever.

"Building," Axel whispered. "Before Vexen sends spies."

"Right," Roxas replied with a smirk. He actually wasn't where he was supposed to be either, which meant he should have been a little more careful too.

Still, that keychain...

"You're thinking again," Axel said. "I know how to make you stop thinking."

Roxas smiled. That, Axel could easily do. And already was as they slipped into one of the strange deserted shells still lit up in the dark metropolis.


End file.
